Just One Yesterday
by WorthlessFoolsAndLiars
Summary: This seemed to catch his attention as almost instantly his eyes were back on me, "Names Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He nodded his head slightly, in a gesture I could only describe as what an old time cowboy would have done. "Well, in that case I'm Bella," I paused for a brief moment to take my drink out of his hand, "Ma'am makes me sound so old."


Just One Yesterday

I brought the glass slowly up to my mouth, taking a small sip, as my eyes lazily scanned the crowd for no one in particular. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I brought my arm back down so my elbow was just barely resting on the edge of the bar, my drink still firmly in my hand as well as my sigh, a subconscious habit from being raised by a police chief.

The repetitive rhythm of the music filled the club, bodies packed onto the makeshift 'dance floor', if it could be called that, in twos as if the music had taken control of their free will, compelling them to partake in this 'ritual'. Sweaty bodies moved against each other in almost perfect sync to the beat of the music. I resisted the urge to scoff, it didn't matter what bar or club I went to, this was a common occurrence. My chosen destination of the evening was some supposed 'underground grunge' bar, the music was alright and the people were decent but I couldn't help but feel that there was something missing.

I once again brought my drink to my lips, quickly downing the remaining liquid, savouring the burning sensation as the mixture of vodka and coke slide down my throat. "What are ya drinkin'?" A soft drawl asked from behind me. I turned my body slightly in the stranger's direction, more than ready to tell the stranger were to go but as my eyes locked with his I stopped in my tracks. This mystery man in front of me had to be one of the most attractive men I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on, with his dirty blonde hair falling in soft waves to just above his ears and his piercing blue eyes looking back into my own. After a moment of silence, I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts, "If you're buying I'll have a vodka and coke." I replied, impressed that I managed to keep my voice completely even.  
>"One vodka and coke coming up." His eyes still locked with mine, his lips curling up at the corners into a small smirk. Almost reluctantly he took his eyes of me to turn to the bartender and place his order, a vodka and coke for me and a Jack and coke for himself.<p>

As I waited, I brought my left hand up to my hair, pushing it roughly back off my face. "Why thank you, stranger."  
>This seemed to catch his attention as almost instantly his eyes were back on me, "Names Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He nodded his head slightly, in a gesture I could only describe as what an old time cowboy would have done.<br>"Well, in that case I'm Bella," I paused for a brief moment to take my drink out of his hand, "Ma'am makes me sound so old." I grimaced slightly before taking a sip out of my drink.  
>"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella." He reached for my free hand, slowly bringing my hand up to his lips to place a light kiss on my knuckles. I had to resist the urge to shiver as I felt a shock run up my arm. "The pleasure is all mine, sir." I said trying to mimic his southern charm, it seemed to have the desired effect as his eyes noticeably darkened, my hand still in his own.<p>

After a few moments, of what I could only describe as comfortable silence, he spoke again. "Would you care to dance?" Jasper tilted his head slightly in the direction of the dance floor, arching an eyebrow at me questioningly. In any normal circumstance I probably would have rejected his offer, that is if it had even got to this point, but there was something inside me urging me to go out of my comfort zone. "I'd love to, lead the way?" I took another swig of my drink, for courage before placing the now nearly empty glass on top of the bar. Without saying another word he led me towards the dance floor, his own drink long forgotten on top of the bar beside mine. Taking a deep breath as the song changed, he turned me so my back was flushed against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around my denim clad waist.

"I thought of angels, choking on their halos. Get them drunk on rose water…"

The slow seductive beat echoed through the club, Jasper's hip moved in sync with mine, swaying to the rhythm. "Anything you can say can and will be held against you. So only say my name…" Jasper's husky southern drawl half sung half spoke into my ear, causing an involuntary shiver to shoot up my body, "It will be held against you." I bit my lip hard in order in order to supress a soft moan, every bit of self-control seemed to vanish at the hands of this almost stranger. I arched my back slightly in response, his hands slowly making their way up my body just stopping short of my breasts before painfully slowly moving back down to my high-waisted shorts just barely skimming the curve of my hips. "Jasper…" I breathed out quietly, turning myself so I was now facing him, my hands moving to rest on the back of his neck gently, and one hand playing with the ends of his hair lightly. He leaned in slowly until our lips where just millimetres apart, so close I could feel his breath, his eyes silently begging for approval. Smirking softly I leaned up on my tip toes, closing the gap, my lips just barely grazing over his at first before he grabbed my hips roughly pulling me impossibly close. I let out a soft moan as I felt his full, soft lips against mine, this seemed to light a fire somewhere within him as suddenly he was kissing me with a new found urgency, his tongue darting out to trace my bottom lips asking for entrance which I quickly gave. Our tongues fought for dominance for a few moments before I eventually gave in, my fingers threading themselves roughly into his soft locks. After what felt like a few seconds, but was more like a couple of minutes, we reluctantly pulled away, both of us breathing slightly heavily.

Jasper leaned in slightly so his forehead was resting against mine, he brought a hand up to carefully push a strand of my hair back which hand fallen in front of my eyes at some point during our kiss. "Bella…" his voice was still husky, with an underline tone of need and lust, "Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private?" It took all myself control not to grab his hand and run to the nearest alley but instead I bit my lip hard, almost to the point of drawing blood. "I'd like that very much, actually." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as his face lit up like a kid at Christmas,  
>"C'mon my trucks just outside." He gestured to the front entrance, not waiting for my reply he began weaving us through the crowd towards the front entrance. After a few minutes, and a few tumbles on my behalf, we were just outside the door, which was surprisingly quiet apart from us and the body guard who was standing watch. I small shiver travelled up my spine as I felt the cold breeze against my skin, I silently cursed myself for my outfit choice; fishnet tights, black high-waisted shorts and a tattered vintage band t-shirt which belonged to Charlie back in his teenage days was probably not my best choice. Jasper frowned slightly as he noticed my shiver, quickly leaning over to press a light kiss to my forehead, "Wait right here while I go get the truck." I opened my mouth to object after all I knew I was far over the legal driving limit, as if he anticipated what I was going to say he quickly added, "Darlin', I am more than safe to drive, the drink I bought earlier was my first one and I had barely touched it." He chuckled softly before running off in the direction I assumed his truck was in before I had the chance to reply.<p>

Exhaling quietly I rubbed my hands together in some hope of generating heat before leaning back against the wall next to the front door, my hand rooting around in the deep pockets of my shorts for my battered pack of cigarettes and my lighter. Letting out a small growl of frustration as I managed to find my cigarettes but not my lighter, I cursed under my breath placing the cigarette between my lips while my hands patted down my pockets in hopes that somehow I had missed it the first time I looked. Suddenly, there was a lighter just centimetres away from me, I leaned forward enough to light my cigarette the end glowing bright before I took a deep inhale. "Thanks," I exhaled not yet looking up at my saviour.  
>"You know those things will kill you right?" Came that familiar southern drawl, but still caused me to jump slightly in surprise. Jasper chuckled lowly, not missing my traitorous body's reaction, "who'd ya think it was darlin'? Care to lend me one?" he tilted his head in the direction of my crumbled packet.<br>"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath, taking another deep inhale before handing him the packet. "No one's going to live forever." A strange look passed over his face at my words but as soon as it was there it vanished, he slowly took one out of the packet before placing it behind his ear, and much like an artist or builder would do with a pencil. "I think I'll save that for later if that's alright with you Miss?" I nodded dumbly, not trusting my voice not to give my true feelings away, instead I tilted my head backwards slightly exhaling softly so a cloud of smoke formed above my head. I tossed the remaining cigarette onto the floor, quickly stopping it out with my Doctor Martin covered foot.

Jasper tilted his head to the side, still leaning against the wall looking both casual but oh so sinful, "You ready to go?"  
>"Well, that depends really, were do you plan on taking me?" I arched an eyebrow questioningly at him.<br>"Now, darlin' that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" Laughing he made his way to his cherry red truck, which filled me full of nostalgia for my truck, which was still currently with my father due to her untimely death but I couldn't bear to part with. Silently I followed him, he quickly opened the passenger door and held it open with one hand while with the other he helped me up. "Who said the chivalry was dead?" I giggled as I sat down, quickly doing my belt, yet another habit that my father had imprinted into my brain. "Manners don't cost a thing." He chuckled making his way quickly to the driver's side, I angled my body slightly so it was facing him, "Comfy?" He asked as he started the truck, not looking in my direction.  
>"As I'll ever be." I shrugged lazily as he started to drive off, the radio started almost instantly, I grinned at the song and leaned further back into the seat.<br>"Good." And with that he pulled out onto the highway and began driving towards our mystery location.

The drive was short but pleasant, we talked a bit but most of it was spent in comfortable silence as we listened to the radio. Part of me couldn't believe I had known this man less than an hour and I already felt this comfortable around him. After some time we stopped outside a decent sized house, not overly big but big enough for a small family to be comfortable in. I arched an eyebrow at him, tilting my head to the side, he just shook his head at me, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he took the keys out of the ignition and made his way over to my side of the truck. Opening the door almost instantly he reached for my hand, which I gladly took, the familiar tingle running through my arm yet again from his touch. His eyes darkened slightly, which meant he probably had felt it too, and with some urgency he led up the short driveway to the front door. I bit my lip in anticipation not sure of what to expect, as soon as he had the door back open his lips were on mine with a new found urgency, his hands tangling themselves into my hair roughly.

I let out a broken moan as I kissed him back with just as much urgency, my hands wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him as close as I could manage. All too soon his lips were separated from mine, but soon found contact with my neck, tilting my head to the side I quickly threaded my hands into his hair holding him place, "Jasper…" I barely whispered out. He lifted his head up slightly to meet my eyes, I bit my lip suddenly feeling self-conscious in front of this beautiful creature. Scooping me up quickly bridal style he was running us up the stairs before I properly realised what was going on. Laughing loudly I held onto him for dear life before he practically threw me door onto his king sized bed, his stance reminding me of a lion about to bounce on his prey. I bit my lip once more, bringing my hands to my hair, pushing it back roughly as I waited for him to make his move. He slowly crawled up the bed on his hands and knees, resisting the urge to rub my thighs together at the sight I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. One of his hands found my hair the other grasping my hip so tightly that I would probably have bruises there tomorrow, his breath came out in soft little pants as I closed the gap, throwing myself entirely into the kiss, taking him by surprise slightly but he soon recovered. He pushed me down gently so I was now laying on my back, still not breaking the kiss, he nipped and sucked at my bottom lip until I was almost begging him to deepen the kiss. Still not granting my wish he broke the kiss to trail open mouthed kisses along my jaw and down the curve of my neck, nipping at my sensitive skin every so often. "Jasper." I whimpered quietly arching my back so I was pressed flush against his chest. "Please." He nodded in response, his hands trailing down my sides until they were skimming the hem of my t-shirt, slowly rolling it up until it was off of my body entirely. He licked his lips slowly as he took in my form, my breasts barely covered by a sheer black lace bra, I instinctively moved my hands so that I was covered. 

"Don't." He all but growled out as he pushed my hands gently out of the way, moving them so they were pinned above my head with one of his oversized hands. "Watch me." He demanded as he slowly lowered his head to the swell of my breast, his tongue darting out to slowly trace the curve of my breasts. I moaned involuntary, closing my eyes slowly. "Bella." His tone was harsh but still sinfully husky, I quickly opened my eyes again, his free hand was hovering over my bra and once he noticed I was watching he ripped the delicate lace from my body so I was completely exposed to him. Not wasting anytime he dipped his head taking one of my sensitive nubs into his mouth, sucking softly at first ever so slightly scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh. He repeated this action several more times, varying between both breasts until I was squirming underneath him. "Jasper." I whined out quietly, trying to pull my hands away from his tight grip. "I need more." I begged my eyes pleading with his. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as he brought his lips back to mine and kissed me with so much lust and passion it took all myself control not to scream out for more but instead I lost myself into the kiss.

Somewhere between our urgent make out session we had discarded most of our clothes, my matching lace panties, like my bra had been ripped from my body and were far from being wearable ever again. Jasper, clad now only in his boxers trailed a finger slowly, teasingly along my slit, he hissed out slightly as he realised just how ready I was for him. "So wet," he all but moaned out as he flicked his finger lightly over my clit, causing me to practically jump off the bed. He chuckled lowly before lowering his boxers with both hands, I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him, licking my lips slowly in approval. He stroked his length slowly a few times before I lifted myself up onto my knees replacing his hand with my own. "Jasper, I need you." I stated my voice unfamiliarly husky with need.  
>"Well, what kind of gentleman would I be if I denied a lady her needs?" he smirked reaching over into the bedside table pulling out a metallic foil packet, tearing it quickly open with his teeth before sheathing himself. "Lay back." His tone was firm and commanding, I nodded quickly, laying back at the top of the bed as he positioned himself between my legs. His eyes never leaving mine, he slowly began to push his way into my heat, a loud sigh coming from both of us as we finally joined in the most intimate way. This feeling was indescribable, my previous relations were nothing compared to this, Jasper didn't move for what seemed like an eternity, as if he was savouring the feeling. Propping himself up on his elbows he threaded his fingers with mine before he began to move slowly at first.<p>

After finding his rhythm he began to speed up his movements, surprised at how close I was getting to climax I rocked my hips into his as he hit that spot that made her toes want to curl with pleasure. He was taking his time, moving steadily as not to rush things but soon he realised just how close I was he began to move almost impossibly fast with a new found urgency, I leaned up slightly capturing his lips in my own, throwing all my emotion and passion into the kiss. Jasper's hand slid between us, rubbing my clit roughly as he growled against my lips. "Come. Now." And with that I clamped around him, letting out a soft yell as I tipped over the edge, my hands moving to his back, digging my nails deep into his soft skin. This seemed to set off his own release as he grunted out before his body collapsed on top of mine, both of us panting slightly our bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. His breath was hot against my neck as we came down from our mutual release, my hands instinctively went to his hair, running my fingers slowly through his hair, untangling his damp curls.


End file.
